


When two worlds collide

by Rockandlove123



Category: Bea and Allie (Ballie), Wentworth (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-07-28 16:01:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 13,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16245059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rockandlove123/pseuds/Rockandlove123
Summary: Allie was very active with her wife Diane playing sports and hillwalking, but she began to feel unwell doing these things.  It turns out she has a heart defect and needs a heart transplant.  So she sits waiting on the phone call that tells her there is a new heart for her.  Eventually she gets the call, and her life changes due to the new heart, but not in the way you would expect.





	1. CHAPTER 1

**Author's Note:**

> **DISCLAIMER**
> 
> This story is not medically accurate. I am not a doctor, just someone who likes to write Ballie stories.   
> In no way does this story reflect what actual transplant patients go through. If I offend anyone with this story I apologise.

WHEN TWO WORLDS COLLIDE

CHAPTER 1

Allie had a great life, she lived in Edinburgh, quite near Leith Walk which she loved, she was 32 years old and had been married to Diane for 7 years. Allie was a financial advisor in a bank, which was where she met her wife Diane, who was 2 years older than her. Diane was a mortgage advisor in the same bank. When they got married they had to separate as the bank they worked in didn't allow married couples to work in the same branch so Diane decided she would be the one to move to a different branch as she drove and had a car which Allie didn't at that time although she did now. 

They had both decided that if they were going to have kids then they would live their lives first and then have kids later on in life. Allie decided that 36 would be a nice age to have kids, so they made the most of life until then. The couple played badminton every Wednesday in a badminton club which they played in for a couple of years, they also hill walked at the weekends during the summer months also in a club which one of their friends ran. 

They were both very healthy people going to the gym at least twice every week along with everything else they did. They both weren't very big drinkers, they both didn't smoke and they both had very good diets, only eating a take away maybe once or twice a month, preferring to make healthy food by themselves.

They always tried to go abroad at least twice every year and always tried to go to a different place each time they went on holiday. They didn't see the point in going back to the same place over and over when there was a big world out there with lots of exciting places to visit.

The last place they had visited was the pyramids in Egypt, which they loved, although Allie had felt unwell for a few days while they were there. She just put it down to the difference in the food and the fact it was so hot, so she didn't think much about it when they returned home. She began to feel a bit better after a few days back at home.

They arrived home on a Sunday and were both going back to work on the Tuesday having decided they would need a day to recover before going back to work, so they both took Monday off. Allie didn't fully feel back to normal but knew she would feel better when she got back to her routine so she just got on with it and began to feel better after a few days. She never once thought that there was anything major wrong with her, as she had felt weird a couple of times when they had been on holiday that she just put it down to the fact she didn't travel well. 

They had only been back at work for a day before they were supposed to play badminton. Diane being well up for it but Allie having a few reservations, as she still didn't feel 100% yet from their holiday, but she decided to give it a go and said if she felt tired she would just stop. She was well into her first game when she felt a searing pain in her chest, she had a few before but always put it down to just a pulled muscle, but this time it felt different. She decided to sit out the next few games and just watched, but for the last game she decided to give it a go to see how she felt. For the most, the game went well with her feeling just a bit tired but no more chest pains. 

When she got home she really felt tired but just suspecting it was too soon to play after not feeling well on holiday, which was only a few days earlier. Allie decided to have a shower and go to bed straight away. As soon as she was in bed and her head hit the pillow she fell asleep straight away. When she woke up from her alarm clock she felt really good, and she thought she may be over everything now and was back to normal. She made lunch for them both with Diane leaving 15 minutes before Allie did for work. When she arrived at work she felt a bit hot but other than that it was the best she had felt in the last few weeks.

Over the next few weeks Allie felt an odd chest twinge when she was playing badminton, and had felt weird when they were hillwalking once but she put that down to the height that they were walking up. And the fact they walked quite fast. She still didn't think that anything was wrong with her. Her health was deteriorating before her eyes but she didn't believe anything was wrong with her. It wasn't until she collapsed playing badminton and getting rushed to hospital in an ambulance that she though for once that there may be something wrong with her, although she didn't know what it could be. 

Allie was in hospital for four days getting lots of tests, as the doctors didn't have a clue what was wrong with her. In the end up they found out it was cardiomyopathy, which was a weakening of the heart muscles. This could be treated with medication, and Allie was given loads of tablets to take everyday. She felt like she rattled every time she stood up because of all the tablets she was taking. It also meant she had to take a lot of time off her work as she wasn't fit to work until the medication had kicked in, which could take along time, if at all. Allie asked a lot of questions to the doctors wondering why this had happened to her, and was told it could have been hereditary or she could have been born with it, mostly it was so hard to actually find out why. 

Finally Allie was allowed home but Diane found it difficult at first as Allie couldn't do much for herself now as she was very tired most of the time. She found it hard to help her wife take a shower. She hated seeing Allie go downhill but she did get used to it after a few weeks. Her life now was hard as it had changed so much for her. She still wanted to go out and play badminton but she couldn't with her wife, as she was too ill. Allie had always told Diane to carry on and play without her, but she didn't really want to as she thought she was throwing it in her face that she couldn't play, but Allie didn't bother at all, she only wanted to get better. 

A few weeks had passed when Allie felt very unwell one afternoon. Diane was at work so she called her mum, Mary to come over and she took one look at her daughter who was grey and panting for breath that she called an ambulance straight away. Allie was rushed to hospital, where she underwent a whole host of new tests. The bad news was that her cardiomyopathy had gotten worse, not better with the medication and it looked as though she would need to get a heart transplant. It was a total shock to her, and she was numb when the doctor told her. Allie's mum had called Diane and she came to the hospital as soon as he could just walking in to Allie's room a few minutes after she got the news she needed a transplant. Allie was really distraught, when Diane entered the room, that much that when she was talking she wasn't actually making sense, it took her mum to explain everything to Diane. Diane couldn't actually believe what was happening to her wife who only a few months before had been in great health, who had her whole life in front of her. Now Diane could only stand and look at her wife who had now been told that if she didn't get a new heart she could die.

After a two week stay in the hospital Allie was ready to go home. Her house had been kitted out with a special bed with an oxygen tank fitted to it. But the most important thing she had was the beeper. This was to let her know if there was a heart available and she had to keep this on 24/7. The house was also fitted with handrails helping her towards the bedroom and bathroom, and inside both of these rooms also. Allie's mum had spoken to Diane, saying she would take care of Allie during the day so she could continue working. And then Diane would take over looking after her wife when she got in from work. Allie's mum also saying if she wanted to go out anywhere she would look after Allie to let her go wherever she needed to go. Even if it was just for some shopping. The doctors had said if possible not to leave Allie alone for any long period in case she got ill, which could happen. 

A few more weeks passed and Allie was beginning to get worse, she really needed that heart transplant. But there was nothing she could do until a heart came available. She would just have to hang on the best she could in the circumstances.

Diane was beginning to spend more time away from Allie, her mum taking up the slack, as she wasn't handling her wife being so ill. She just couldn't take that her wife had changed so much in the past few months. She now thought she now wasn't the same woman she married, the woman she thought she was going to spend the rest of her life with. Diane went out with a few friends for a drink, which was something she never did. Allie just thought she was letting off steam having being stuck with her most evenings. But when she came back she was quite drunk and was ranting and raving about not having signed up for this, she ended up falling asleep on the couch, and when she eventually got up she didn't remember what she had said the evening before.

Allie tried to forget what her wife had said to her, even though she was drunk. It still made Allie feel bad what she was doing to her, yes it wasn't her fault that she was ill, but it was her fault that she had to look after her half the day, every day. Allie would never have thought that Diane would be like this, she thought their marriage was stable but she supposed you never know until you were in the situation and she was quickly finding this out. She hoped that she would get a heart quickly and hoped her life would get back to some sort of normality. 

Another few weeks passed, and Allie's mum was waiting on Diane coming in from work so she could go home. It was getting late and she didn't appear, she tried calling her but her phone was switched off. She left voicemails and text messages but she didn't come home that night. The next morning she called her work to find that she had asked for a transfer to another branch in another city, without telling Allie. It was obvious she couldn't handle the situation anymore. Later that morning after Mary had explained everything to Allie. Allie received a letter in the mail from Diane, it said:- {Allie, I'm so sorry, I cant do this anymore. I thought I could take care of you and hoped everything between us would be fine, but I was lying to myself. I was struggling everyday seeing you like this that I had to leave. Please don't look for me as I don't want to come back, I can't come back. You aren't the same person I married and I'm so weak to admit that but I'm not happy. I hope you get the transplant and you are able to live a good life. I'm sorry again. Diane.}


	2. CHAPTER 2

CHAPTER 2

Allie was distraught when she read the letter from Diane, as she couldn't believe she would do that to her. Mary had to calm her down quite a bit, telling her that she shouldn't get so worked up, as it wasn't good for her health. Allie eventually told her mum to leave as she needed some time to herself, Mary didn't want to leave but she knew Allie was serious so she decided to give her a bit of space. But what Allie didn't know was Mary didn't leave she just sat downstairs in silence until Allie called her to ask her to come back several hours later. There was no way Mary would go away and leave Allie in the state she was in, just in case she had a relapse.

It had been several months since Diane left. Allie hadn't heard anything from her until out of the blue she received divorce papers for her to sign. A separate letter was enclosed for Allie, and when she opened it up, it was a quick note from Diane saying she could keep the house if she could get most of the savings. Allie decided she couldn't really go against this as she needed somewhere stable to live and she really loved that house, it was the first house they went to see when they first got married and they had fallen in love with it straight away. With the position she was in it sounded like a good deal. She talked it over with Mary who had recently moved in full time to look after her, and Mary advised her it was probably going to be the best deal she would get so she should go for it saying keeping the house was a big thing. So she signed the papers and Mary took them to the post box to get rid of them soon after. 

Allie's health was slowly getting worse, she was practically bed bound now and now only got out of bed to use the bathroom. She was so weak and she was tired all the time, her weight had plummeted and her skin was grey. A few times she had told Mary she wanted to die, but Mary just lifted her spirits by telling her she would get a heart soon, she shouldn't give up so easily, but she understood what her daughter was going through and she knew how hard it was for her. 

A few weeks later Allie received the letter to say she was divorced, and also a copy of the deeds to the house, which had been put in in her name only. She asked her mum if she could get someone to come to the house so she could get a will sorted. Mary didn't think she needed to as she was trying to be positive but Allie's spirits were beginning to wane, she was beginning to think a heart wouldn't become available for her, but Allie wanted to sort her will before it was too late. Mary thought Allie was tempting fate by doing it but she followed her daughters wishes and arranged a will specialist to come to the house. 

The will specialist didn't take long to get everything done, she said a letter would come through the post and she was to sign it and send it back and then a copy would be sent back to her and a copy be held in the local lawyers office. 

In the last few days, Allie had been extremely unwell. Mary had called the doctor out twice to check on her as she had hallucinated a few times, but the doctor had said the medication was probably causing it. There wasn't anything else he could do for her at this time but he said she needed the new heart sooner rather than later. 

Three days after the doctor had last been called out Allie was sleeping when her beeper went off, she kind of woke up but didn't know what was going on. She shouted to her mum who was downstairs that the beeper was going off. Mary ran up the stairs as fast as she could and read what was on the beeper which was sitting on the drawers at the other end of the bedroom. There was a phone number on the screen and a message to call the number immediately. Mary grabbed the phone and dialled the number. It only rang twice when it got answered, it was a nurse on the other end of the phone who said a heart had just become available and they were sending an ambulance to pick Allie up a.s.a.p. Mary hung up and started telling Allie what was happening, but Allie had a rough idea that a heart was there for her by the shocked but happy look that was on her mums face.

It wasn't long before the ambulance arrived, Mary had already packed a bag to grab quickly just in case this happened. Allie was taken out to the ambulance in a wheelchair, and was strapped onto the bed for the journey. She was hooked up to the oxygen tank and given a mask as her breathing was quite laboured, partly due to her condition and partly due to her being excited about what was happening. She had dreamed about this many times, but now it was actually happening. 

When they arrived at the hospital Allie was taken to a private room where everything about the procedure was explained to her. Then she was taken to the operating theatre to be prepped for the operation. Allie tried asking the nurse where the heart had come from but the nurse didn't actually know much about it as it had been helicoptered from a hospital in Glasgow. But she told Allie that she can ask when she comes through the operation, as sometimes there is info about the donor on the computer. Allie was curious about what had happened to the person to was the organ donor, but she knew this wasn't the time or the place to be finding out. 

Mary paced the waiting room, she had been told it would take many hours for the transplant to be completed. The doctor had told her to go home but there was no way she was leaving the hospital, she lay down over a few chairs as she was bored pacing the floor, hoping she would nod off for a while, but no such luck. Everything was going though her head so she decided to get up and start pacing again. She saw there was a tv in the waiting room so she switched it on with the remote control which was connected to the tv with a small wire. She sat and flicked through the channels for quite a while before settling on a film that she thought she had seen before but it was just a distraction for her she wasn't actually watching it. She was really just staring into space, willing her daughter to pull through her operation. 

It was 5 hours and 10 minutes since Allie had went to theatre. Mary was sleeping on a chair when a nurse came to tell her that the operation was over, the nurse lightly tapped Mary on the shoulder to wake her up, which made Mary grunt a few times before she fully woke up and realised where she was. The nurse explained that everything had went well and Allie was in the intensive care unit. Allie hadn't woke up yet from the anaesthetic but it wouldn't be too long before she would and then Mary could visit her. Mary was so happy and thankful to the nurses and doctors and asked if the nurse could send thanks to everyone who was part of the transplant, the nurse of course saying yes that wouldn't be a problem. 

It took another hour or so for Allie to wake up from the anaesthetic, pointing to her throat straight away, which meant she wanted the tube taken out so she could talk. The nurse told her it wouldn't be long if she could just hang on for a short time, Allie putting her thumb up to say it was ok. Mary had been allowed in to see Allie, and she said she looked amazing, the colour in her cheeks was better than it had been for a long time. The doctor came it to see Allie and said he would take the tube out for her as she was looking good. But told Allie if she was short of breath to use the oxygen straight away as she had been through a major operation and her body might need it to recover, she put her thumb up to say yes. A few minutes later the doctor returned with a nurse and they both worked to take the tube out for Allie. Allie tried to speak but all that it came out was something that sounded like a dog with a sore throat, the doctor saying that her throat would probably be a bit sore for a while as sometimes it got scratched with the tube going in and coming out. Allie was to try and not speak a lot but she couldn't help herself and finally she was able to get some words out bit it was so soft that Mary had to go right over and put her ear at Allie's mouth to hear her. All she wanted was a drink of water, so Mary asked a nurse if it was ok, and she said as long as its only a small drink then it wouldn't be a problem. 

Mary sat at Allie's bed for a few hours before the nurse said she had to leave the room as they were going to change some bandages that had some blood on them, she decided she was going to go home and get some sleep and then she would come back later to see Allie. Allie nodded that it was fine and waved bye to her mum, by lifting her hand slightly off the bed. Allie was extremely tired and her whole abdomen was in pain, when she tried to move slightly she got shooting pains in her chest, but she was told it was just from when her chest had been cracked open and nothing to do with her new heart, so at least her mind was put to rest. 

For the next few days Allie slept on and off for most of the day, with her mum sitting at the side of her bed reading to her when she was awake, and going for walks around the hospital and getting coffee when she was sleeping. Which was a lot of the time. 

After 4 days in the intensive care unit Allie was well enough to be moved into a normal ward. Allie was told she would probably stay in the ward for about a week and then if she is well enough she could go home. And then she would attend outpatient clinics dedicated to transplants. This made Allie happy and her mum even happier. All Allie could think about was getting home to her own house, where she hoped she would recover well.

Allie was doing so well with her recovery that the doctor was happy for her to go home after 5 days, but only if she had someone staying with her a lot of the time. Which was fine as Mary was staying with Allie full time anyway. Allie had so many tablets to take, that Mary had to write everything down before they left the hospital to make sure she had it all correct. There was also appointments for the outpatient clinic and a list of things to look out for which could mean the body was rejecting the heart. Eventually Mary thought she had everything she needed to know so the nurse called the ambulance. They then both said goodbye to the nurses and gave the nurses that had looked after Allie cuddles before Mary gave them several boxes of chocolates and sweets and a thank you card for looking after her daughter. 

Allie was put in a wheelchair and then wheeled out to the ambulance for the next part of her life to begin.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

Allie arrived home from the hospital mid afternoon, first thing she wanted to do was have a lie down in her own bed, not the horrible metal framed bed that she had been sleeping in at home for the last few months but her own lovely comfy bed. When Allie went for her lie down Mary decided to go out for some food shopping as the fridge and freezer were just about empty.

When Mary returned from her shopping trip Allie was sitting in the living room patiently waiting on her mum coming home as she was gasping for a cup of tea, but there had been no milk. Well there had been milk but it had seen better days. Mary brought all the bags into the kitchen and Allie switched on the kettle. Mary was putting the shopping away and Allie was willing the kettle to boil, eventually it did, with Mary piping in with a little joke, saying "a watched kettle never boils". Mary made a sandwich for both of them while Allie enjoyed her cups of tea, saying it was the best tea she had ever had.

The next day Mary had arranged the hospital to come and pick up the special bed that Allie had been using. Allie just wanted it away as soon as they could pick it up as she hated looking at it as it reminded her of when she was so ill before the transplant. She just wanted to look to the future, and not look back if she could help it. Allie had already decided that she wanted to get the house redecorated as she wanted to get rid of anything that reminded her of Diane. Mary fully agreed, although she said she thought Allie should leave it for a while more as she wasn't sure how she would be with the smell of paint so soon after coming home from her transplant. Allie agreed after a small argument with her mum, but decided she was right, this time and she said ok, but it would be happening very soon.

Allie was feeling stronger every day, her hair was also feeling thicker which was a good side effect of the anti-rejection drugs. But a downside to the drugs was that she had put on quite a bit of weight, which she was hoping when she got better that she would be able to exercise a little bit and try and get the weight back off. She had also been told that there was a chance that she could become diabetic due to the drugs so she was watching what she was eating to try to stop that from happening. 

Allie had an appointment at the outpatient clinic, which she went to with her mum. She didn't need to wait long in the waiting room before she was shouted through. She had to get blood pressure taken and blood taken, and a few other tests, but overall she was told she was doing well. She was told if there was any problems with any of her tests she would get a letter, but she shouldn't worry as everything looked good. 

The weeks were passing slowly for Allie, but she was beginning to slowly feel like her old self again. Mary had taken her out to the B&Q homeware store and Allie had picked paint and wallpaper for the whole house, she had got tired quite quickly though and Mary had to almost drag her home, promising she would take her back soon. Mary was wondering why she had got so tired so quickly but Allie didn't want to tell her that she hadn't been sleeping so well due to vivid dreams she had been having, which was wakening her up a lot during the night. Allie had asked the doctor if vivid dreams could be a side effect of the medication she had to take but he said he hadn't heard of it but that wasn't to say that the medication wasn't causing them as new side effects were being found out all the time. It didn't really put Allie's mind at rest but at least she knew the medication could be the problem. 

Allie was waking several times a night with what felt like the same dream, it always had an elephant, and dinosaurs, with other bits and bobs, but it was always these two things she remembered the most.

Again Allie had asked the doctor about these vivid dreams she was having and again he had given her the same answer, he wasn't sure if the medication was causing the dreams but he didn't want to rule it out. Allie was beginning to worry that the dreams were meant to mean something and she had began to write down anything she could remember when she had one. She had tried to look up what the dreams meant on the internet but nothing was ringing any bells with her. These dreams were happening almost every night now and she had pages and pages of things she had remembered and had written down. But for the most, none of it actually meant anything to her. She had eventually told Mary about the dreams so she could ask if anything could be from her childhood, but Mary just couldn't remember anything that would help Allie.

The dreams were continuing and Allie had started to dream about Glasgow as well as elephants and dinosaurs, which really was beginning to annoy her. Allie had been to Glasgow several times before for theatre nights and just for some shopping trips, but she could not link Glasgow with elephants or dinosaurs. Allie was feeling very well most of the time, but the dreams were still coming thick and fast. Allie remembered that a nurse had told her that the heart had come from a woman who lived in Glasgow so she had decided to send a letter to the family of the donor to see if she could find out anything about her. She wasn't sure if she would get a reply but she waited patiently for it anyway. About 3 weeks later she got a letter in the mail, which gave her all the information she wanted. The letter said:- Thank you for showing interest about where your donor heart came from. It was my wife, she died in a motorbike accident and she had always said she wanted to be an organ donor. She was a fantastic woman and I loved her very much, there is a large whole in my life where she once was. I hope that her heart will give you health and happiness.   
Yours Bea Smith.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

Allie actually cried when she read the letter, she felt heart sorry for Bea who had lost her wife, she sounded like a wonderful woman, and it sounded like she loved her very much.

Allie toyed with the idea of writing back to Bea to tell her how grateful she was. She wanted to say that her wife had given her another chance with life, but she thought it may be too soon. So she decided she would leave it for a while, but she would definitely write a letter at some point.

Allie had been quite busy lately as she had workmen in redecorating her whole house, so she was more tired at night than usual. So much so that the vivid dreams were only coming once or twice a week now instead of almost every night. She was so glad that they had almost stopped but she wondered if they would come back again, as she was beginning to think that they were supposed to mean something to her. Although as yet she hadn't managed to workout what.

Allie was tidying her room one day when she came across the letter from the heart donors wife, she read it again, and it made her cry again. It was such a personal letter for the donors wife to write and she was glad that she did. Allie picked up a pad and a pen and tried to write a reply, but she couldn't find the correct words. She started several letters but the letters all ended up in the bin. She decided to put it away and try and think of something to write before she put pen to paper again. 

The redecorating in the house was almost finished, they were on the last room. Allie was looking forward to buying some new furniture that matched the new colours in the house. She decided on warm colours to make the house feel cosy, but didn't want anything too dark. Allie and Mary decided to head out to look for a new sofa, and spent a good few hours before finding one they both liked, deciding on a nice cream colour that she would accent with the same nice warm colours on the cushions. Ordering it straight away and arranging a date for delivery. They then went to the local department store and found some new towels for the bathroom, and some new bedding for the bedrooms.

They headed home after that, so they could put the new bedding on the beds and the new towels in the bathroom. Allie decided that she wanted to throw out the old stuff as it reminded her of her old life. Allie just kept thinking of the old saying 'out with the old and in with the new', she thought it was a perfect saying for her life and what she had went through in it. 

Now that the house was almost perfect she was wondering if she could ever go back to work, even if it was just part time. It had been almost 6 months since the transplant, and she was due another appointment at the outpatients clinic. Allie decided that she was going to ask the doctor if she was fit enough to go back to work. At the clinic she had her usual blood taken, and blood pressure taken. She had received all the results of previous tests and they were all good, this was when she decided to ask the doctor about going back to work. But the doctor didn't think she was ready yet but he said maybe in a few more months if the results kept being good. Allie was annoyed but she understood everything the doctor was telling her, and she didn't want to go back too soon and put her recovery in jeopardy. So for now she accepted what the doctor told her. But asked a quick question before she left, she asked if it was ok to fly as she wanted to go on holiday, and the doctor said it was fine as long as she took it easy when she was there and didn't do anything strenuous and didn't forget to take all her medication with her.

When she got home she decided to look for some holidays, she decided on Spain as she thought it could be a nice relaxing place if they got a nice private villa. So she booked up for three weeks and couldn't wait for Mary to come home to tell her to pack as they were going to Spain the following week. She decided that when Mary got home she would take her out for some new holiday clothes.

It was the day of the holiday and Allie booked a taxi to take them to the airport. She was surprised at how much space her medication had taken up in her case but she knew it was keeping her alive so she needed to take it. Mary was really looking forward to going away as she had put her life on hold to look after her daughter and was wondering if she could maybe move back into her own house when they got back home form Spain. This was something she would talk to Allie about when they were away, she didn't see it being a problem as Allie was doing really well now and she might want her privacy back in her own house. 

The holiday had been very relaxing, they actually didn't do much when they were away, as they just spend more days hanging around their private pool, but they always went out for dinner in the evenings. The vivid dreams had started to return, and Allie had wondered of it was because she hadn't been doing much during the day so her body wasn't really tired. She started to write down what was in the dreams again, and started to discuss them with her mum when they were at the pool. They tried to think what they meant but they really couldn't put their finger on it.

When they were home from holiday Mary started packing her things as they decided that Allie was well enough to live on her own now. Mary was going back home to her own house which had been lying empty since she moved in with Allie. Mary didn't live that far away from Allie so she would always be there if she needed her. Allie was looking forward to being in charge of the remote control again as she was sick watching all her mums stupid soaps, she had never been into programs like that. 

Allie was enjoying being on her own again, without her mum watching over everything she ever did. Allie was so grateful for what her mum had given up for her, and she was glad her mum would be able to slip back into her own life. Allie had lost her dad when she was very young to an accident he had at work. And she was so surprised how her mum had handled her being ill, especially as she was an only child. She didn't think her mum would have been able handle it if something had happened to her, but she pulled through and was trying to live her life again. She just wished she knew what these dreams meant as more than ever she was beginning to think they were supposed to mean something to her, but at the moment she just couldn't work it out. But she was going to go all out over the next few weeks to work out what they meant.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

Allie's dreams were getting more vivid and more frequent. She was still dreaming about elephants, dinosaurs and Glasgow, with lots of other less prominent things. Allie's health was beginning to be really good now and the dreams were beginning to take over her life. Allie roped in a few of her friends one Saturday evening to try and come up with any idea's to what it all meant, but it was no good none of them could come up with anything. One of her friends actually made a joke that it was her new heart that was trying to tell her something, but it got laughed at, but it stuck in Allie's head. She still did think that the dreams were trying to tell her something, but what it was she didn't know.

Allie's days were feeling longer, she still wasn't allowed to go back to work, and most days she didn't have much to do. She had become very used to morning and daytime tv, when she got out of bed she always make herself a cup of tea, and then sat down for a while before deciding what she was going to do that day. 

This morning was different she was sitting with her laptop computer on her knee and suddenly she had a breakthrough, she had been scrolling through some museums and it came up that Kelvingrove Art Gallery and Museum in Glasgow had a full size elephant exhibit and had a dinosaur skeleton model. She was ecstatic that she had found this information, all be it by accident. 

After Allie had found this information she immediately had a shower and got dressed, she had decided she was going to Glasgow, she had to visit the museum. Every time she thought about the museum a strange feeling came over her, but she wasn't quite sure if it was good feeling or a bad feeling. 

Allie ordered a taxi to take her to Waverley train station where she could get a train to Glasgow, she was so excited to be going as she was hoping what ever had made her dream about these things, she would find at the museum. Although she had no idea what she was looking for but she had to go and try and find out. 

Her mind was racing when the train came into Queen street station. Allie checked the internet on her phone and it said that the best way to get to the museum was on the underground. Allie checked and Buchanan St underground station was only a few minutes walk from, Queen street station so she headed towards it after checking in which direction to walk from the train station. She headed towards Buchanan street underground station, she also saw it was only three stops to where she needed to get off, which was Kelvinhall underground station. When she arrived at Kelvinhall station, she walked up the stairs and she walked outside, the first person she saw she asked which direction the museum was in and she was told it was just a few minutes away if she just turned left and walked up the road. She walked as fast as she could, and it was true it was only a few minutes away.

When she arrived at the museum she was surprised at how big the building was she had never saw it in person but had saw it several times on the tv, but the tv hadn't gave it justice as to how fantastic the building was. When she walked in it was as if what she had been through in the last year of her life had lifted from her body. She had a good look around she then walked into the main hall, it was beautiful with all the small exhibits all around, there was quite loud organ music playing as well and she didn't know if it was a real organ or just music that was being put through the speakers, but after walking for another minute she realised it was the real thing. There was an actual organ and an actual person playing it in person. It was a larger than life organ that was being played. It wasn't really her kind of music but it felt kind of soothing to her. She stood for a good few minutes listening and she felt herself swaying along to the music a few times. 

Allie carried on walking around the museum, she wasn't sure if she would get around it all in one day as it was so bog but she though she could come back again many times if she needed to. So she kept wandering around hoping that any small thing she saw would jog her memory for anything that had been in her dreams, but as yet she saw nothing that reminded her of anything from any dream. Allie carried on walking and then she came across it, the elephant. It was amazing, she walked all around it three times. Allie saw his name was Sir Roger and he was from Asia, although she wasn't sure if this meant anything to her, she wasn't even sure if she had ever been in Asia. Allie didn't think she had but she remembered she had been in Egypt so she checked the internet on her phone and it said Egypt was transcontinental so she knew it spanned two continents but the part she was in was in Africa so she had definitely not been in Asia at any part of her life. She took some photos and headed off to see what else she could find. 

She came across an information desk so she asked a few questions and then headed on. Allie wanted to find out where the dinosaur was so she followed the directions she was given and after a while she found it, it was bigger than what she thought it would be. Although she didn't really know what she thought. She had a good look around but yet again it didn't ring any bells with her, so she took some photos and moved on.

She had done a lot of walking today and with the travelling through to Glasgow on the train she was beginning to feel quite tired so she decided that it was best that she headed home and would definitely come back another time. Allie walked out the museum and strangely she felt like what had lifted from her body when she walked in to the museum had came back on to her body as she was leaving. 

She headed towards the underground and whilst she was on the train she had a flick through the photos that she had taken on her phone, but still nothing was jogged in her memory. So she made a deal with herself that she would go back to the museum later on in the week.


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6

A few days had passed since Allie had visited Kelvingrove Museum in Glasgow. Allie had been studying the photos she had taken almost constantly to see if it would jog anything she had been dreaming about. As yet it hadn't but she was sure if she looked at them long enough then her brain would kick in and tell her what they meant. She had printed out all of the photos and had designated a wall in her bedroom to them. She had positioned them in small groups but not knowing yet if the groups were correct. But she knew she could sort them if anything came to her afterwards.

It was really beginning to annoy her and she was now spending a lot of time working on what her dreams meant. Allie had been told she still wasn't ready to go back to work yet by her doctor, so she needed something to focus on and the dreams were it. Although she had no idea what was going on in her subconscious she was enjoying visiting places she hadn't before. She had never been the type of person who was into culture but she was changing and she was beginning to like it very much. 

The dreams were getting more frequent now and Allie was wakening up several times during the night most nights now, when she did she tried to write as much down about the dreams as she possibly could. She still found that elephants, dinosaurs and Glasgow was the top three things that she would dream about, with lots of other things bringing up the rear. She had also dreamed about walking around the museum, which she already did, but next time she went she was going to find out if there was a tour around the museum, if there was she was going to do it. She thought a tour would help her immensely, to find some of the less important things in her dreams. 

It was time to go and visit the museum again so she ordered her taxi to the train station and headed to Glasgow again. Because she had been only a few days before she had it fixed in her head how to get to the museum, she headed straight there when she got off the train at Queen street station. Actually enjoying the underground train as there wasn't one in Edinburgh where she lived. It was quite bumpy and had a weird smell but it was very quick in getting around to where she needed to. 

When she reached the museum she had the same strange feeling she had before when she walked in, like everything had lifted from her shoulders again. When she entered she went straight to the information desk to ask about the tours, she was told they were every hour on the hour and left from the main hall. So she decided she would join the next one available. When she saw the group she joined the queue waiting for the gallery assistant to show up, when she did she introduced herself as Bea, and if anybody had any questions at any part of the tour just put your hand up and she would get to you. When Allie saw Bea for the first time her heart did a flutter, at first she thought she was having some sort of attack as she hadn't felt anything like that since before her transplant, if at anytime in her life, but it wasn't a bad feeling, far from it. It was probably one of the best feelings she had, had in her entire life, before and after her transplant. 

Allie had absolutely no idea what she was feeling, she was really confused, but she decided she would go along with it for now to see where it would take her. Everything with the dreams had taken her to a dead end so far so she was interested to see if her feelings were going to lead her anywhere. 

Mary did her best to put Allie's mind at rest by telling her she wasn't mad. Mary was trying to tell Allie it was a big adjustment that she had to make in her life, she had someone else's heart in her body and it was so probable that the person was very different to Allie. Allie was beginning to understand but she still wanted to know what the dreams meant, as she wondered why she would dream about the same thing so often without it meaning something to her. She decided if she had to go to the museum one hundred times then she would if it finally explained what the dreams meant, as it was killing her not knowing. 

Mary asked Allie if she would try and have a few days without worrying what the dreams meant, as she had booked a spa for them for the weekend. Allie said she would do her best but she couldn't control the dreams or the feelings but she would do her best to enjoy the weekend. 

Because Allie had something else to focus on the dreams barely came over the weekend, which she was glad of as she really needed to clear her head. Mary was glad that Allie was enjoying her weekend but she knew she would be back trying to work out the dreams before long. And just tried to have some fun while it lasted. 

The weekend ended up being really relaxing and they both enjoyed it very much. Both vowing to come back for more treatments another time. But Allie also vowing that she would finally work out what the dam dreams were trying to tell her. Mary drove them home, dropping Allie at her house late in the evening. Allie heading to bed soon after as she wanted to spend the next day working on the dreams. And wanted to be refreshed for the full day ahead.


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7

 

Allie's night sleep hadn't been too bad, there hadn't been many dreams so she didnt wake up a lot but it was probably due to the fact she was very tired after the day at the spa with her mum. It had really tired her out which was a good thing. They had a few treatments each and then very relaxing massage. Allie didn't realise that massages were very good to relax you, as she had never had one before, but would probably get many again. 

Allie got out of bed and made herself a smoothie, she put the tv on and flicked through to something she thought was worth watching. She didn't have much planned for the day so she had decided to trawl through the internet to see if she could find any more information about the things in the dreams she was having. She had been on many dream websites but the information on them didn't match up with anything she had put together so far but that didn't put her off. These dreams were beginning to annoy her so she really needed to find out was what going on with them. 

After a shower Allie sat down at her kitchen table and laid out the photos and all her notes, she stared at some of the photos for a long time to see if it jogged anything in her mind to what the items were meant to represent, but nothing came to her. Anytime she thought about anything it got interrupted with visions from the museum in Glasgow. This she thought was a major part of what the dreams were meant to show. But when she was walking around the museum she just didn't exactly know what she was looking for. When she saw the elephant she didn't get a lightbulb moment, when she saw the dinosaur again she didn't get a lightbulb moment. She thought when she was face to face with what was in her dream, whatever they were supposed to mean to her would come to her straight away but it didn't. She was just getting more confused with it all. She decided that she would go to the museum again, she didn't think sitting in her kitchen was doing much good.

Allie decided that she would head through to Glasgow tomorrow as she was still pretty tired from the spa. For now she put all the dream stuff away, she thought maybe not looking at it for a while might help as sometimes if you look at something for a long time you can actually miss something so she decided fresh eyes might do the trick. She decided to go out for a walk to see if she could clear her head. 

While Allie was out for her walk she couldn't shake off thinking about the dreams. They were taking over her life, if she wasn't in bed dreaming about them then she was thinking about them almost all the time she was awake. Her health was very good after her transplant but she still felt that these dreams were holding her back from having a normal life, as she couldn't stop wondering what they meant. What were they trying to tell her, she wished she knew.

When Allie got home after her walk she made something to eat and then settled for the night in front of the tv, heading to bed a little after 10pm as she hoped she would be well rested for getting up and heading to Glasgow in the morning. It didn't quite work out that way though as the dreams were even more vivid than what she had dreamed before. This time it wasn't just Glasgow, dinosaurs and elephants she dreamed about. She dreamed about a woman although she couldn't see her face. She had dark clothing on and a name badge but in the dream she couldn't get close enough to read it so she didn't know her name. She wasn't sure if she recognised the clothing that the woman was wearing, but she had thought that at some point she may have saw it before. The dream had been pretty dark so she couldn't see where the woman was but she did see that she was pointing her hands but she didn't know at what. 

When Allie woke up she wrote down as much as she could remember about the woman in her dream. It wasn't much, she saw a pointing woman with dark clothes and no face with a badge she could not read. Not exactly a lot to go on she thought. But at least it was something different in the dreams so she thought it could only be a good thing, and wondered if there would be other different things in the dreams later. She would need to wait until tonight to find out.

Allie got dressed and called a taxi to take her to the train station as she was heading to Glasgow to go to the museum, on the train there all she could think about was the woman in her dream. Who was she? She kept thinking, had she met her before and was she supposed to remember her? But without seeing her face how could she be sure if she had met her before or not. 

She had enjoyed the train ride as it went really quickly, she was now in Glasgow, and heading to the underground train station. She couldn't wait to get to the museum, when she walked in she got that strange feeling again, that was every time she entered the museum she felt everything lifting off her shoulders. When she entered she decided on a bit of lunch first before she did the tour again so she headed to the café, where she had a sandwich and a bottle of water.

She was a few minutes early for the tour so she took a seat on a bench to wait, an older gentleman started to talk to her. She enjoyed their brief chat but she had to excuse herself when the tour started.

It was Bea again that was doing the tour and she got that self same feeling she had when she first saw Bea last week. It was a weird butterfly in her stomach and heart flutter feeling, but this time she knew what they meant. It was the same feeling she had when she met her ex wife for the first time, that feeling you get when you meet someone you want to be with forever. But she couldn't work out why now would she think she liked somebody after everything she has went through. Bea looked at her and their eyes met, she didn't look away, but Allie finally looked away as she felt her face getting red and she didn't want to seem embarrassed. 

Allie stayed at the back of the tour group, whilst Bea was at the front directing the group. Allie had a lightbulb moment when she saw Bea pointing at some of the artwork, could Bea be the faceless woman in her dream? She had dark clothing and a name badge so it could be her, she thought. She needed a seat so the first bench she came to she sat down. Allie was breathing a bit faster than normal, had she cracked something that the dreams were trying to tell her. But she still didn't understand what she was supposed to do. 

Allie fell behind a bit on the tour but was able to catch up as she had only done the tour last week, so she was able to blend into the group as if she hadn't been away. She wasn't sure if Bea had noticed she was away but she wasn't looking at her when she came back to the group. The tour finished and Bea came straight over to her, she didn't know where to look, then she was right in front of her. Bea said "hi you were the one who wasn't too well last week on the tour, I recognised you so thought I would ask you if you were feeling better". Allie was kind of speechless and stood in front of her for a minute before blurting out "yes it was me and I'm fine", "I'm glad you are feeling better, see you later" Bea said before walking away. Allie couldn't believe how stupid she felt with the way she had spoke to her. She thought she had made a fool of herself just standing mute before saying what she said. 

Allie wished she had been able to have a conversation with Bea but she had been too tongue tied to say much to her but she would just need to try and speak to her again as she thought she may be the key to finding out the full story behind the dreams. So she vowed to come back to the museum tomorrow, to try and find out.


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8

Allie left the museum and took the underground back to the city centre. She was feeling a bit peckish so she decided to have some dinner before she headed home, she had heard Jamie Oliver had an Italian restaurant in Glasgow so she thought she would head there to see if she could get a table. She checked a map on her phone and saw it was opposite the train station she went home from so she headed there. She thought it was a grand building and she had a quick look at the menu before she headed in. She thought it was a nice looking restaurant, she ordered a pasta dish and a glass of wine, but she didn't stay long as she needed to get home as she was coming back through to Glasgow tomorrow.

Whilst on the train home she reflected on her day at the museum, she flicked through the photos she had. She knew that Bea had something to do with the dreams but she wasn't quite sure yet, what her part was. But she was really excited to find out. She was also thinking about the way she had felt when she saw her. She hadn't thought about any women at all since Diane had left her, she had just been trying to get her health back in order. But she was beginning to get back to normal with her health after her heart transplant, and she thought it was maybe time she tried to move on. 

The train was just about coming into the platform at Edinburgh Waverley, so she stood at the door waiting to get off. She grabbed a taxi from outside the station which took her home. When she got home she gave her mum Mary a call and told her about todays events at the museum, her mum was pleased that she was beginning to get somewhere with the dreams. But she wasn't sure about all the travelling through to Glasgow, she thought Allie sounded tired and told her she may be doing too much. But Allie just told her mum she was worrying too much. Also it was in her best interest to find out what the dreams meant as she hoped that after finding everything out that she would eventually be able to sleep normal again. Mary told Allie the gossip from her friends and then she said she was going as she was going to have an early night so she could get to Glasgow at a decent time tomorrow.

Allie slept well only waking up a few times during the night, she mostly dreamed about the woman in the dark clothes with no face. When she woke up she thought about Bea straight away, so she was determined to talk to her when she got to the museum tomorrow. As she was beginning to think she was the key to everything. She managed to get back to sleep, and woke up with her alarm at 8.30am. She decided to have breakfast and head to the station after 9.30am so the morning rush would be over as she wanted to make sure she got a seat on the train as she didn't fancy standing all the way to Glasgow.

She reached Glasgow a little after 10.30am, it was raining so she put her umbrella up, and then headed for the underground, which she really enjoyed riding. It wasn't long after that Allie walked into the museum. She shook her umbrella at the door and then she put it in a bag and then put it in her handbag. She decided on a coffee before doing anything else, so she headed for the café. She sat for about 15 minutes and then headed to find out what times the tours were on at today as she wasn't sure if they were at the same time everyday. 

She was in luck there was one in 10 minutes. So she headed for the tour start area. She took a seat on a bench and waited to see who it was that was taking the tour. She wasn't in luck again as it wasn't Bea, so she decided to have a wander around and come back for the next tour which was a bit later on. And she hoped it would be Bea on that tour.

Allie went back to the café for another coffee as she was feeling a bit tired and she drank it whilst reading a book which she always carried in her handbag with her. After a while she checked her watch and saw that the next tour was in 5 minutes so she headed again to the tour area to wait to see who it was. She was in luck as it was Bea this time, so she joined the tour and walked at the back. Bea saw Allie and nodded at her to acknowledge that she had saw her, and Allie began to get the butterflies again. 

Allie stayed at the back of the tour until the end and then when people were thanking Bea Allie went straight over to Bea and asked if she had a break soon if she fancied getting a coffee, Bea was taken aback by Allie being so forward but Allie knew she had to do it. Bea said she had a lunch break in 15 minutes and she liked to have lunch in the café most days so she said it would be nice to sit with someone as she usually sat alone. So she arranged to meet Allie at the café doors in 15 minutes. 

Allie was very nervous but she thought she may get some answers, so she knew she had to calm down and get on with it. Allie waited outside the café and it wasn't long until Bea appeared, she said "I have a table that I reserve for lunch most days so we can sit there". Bea offered to buy the coffee so she asked Allie "what coffee would you like and would you like a sandwich or anything" but Allie said "tea was fine, i've already had two coffees already today". It was only a few minutes until Bea came over with the tray and put the tea in front of Allie. She picked it up and took a sip as she was trying to hide her nervousness. Bea asked "how did you enjoyed the tour"? And Allie replied "I loved it each time I was on it, I love this museum".

Bea thought Allie had some sort of motive for being here so much so she asked "why do you come to the museum so much"? Allie started to explain "Well its a long story, I've been having dreams about elephants and dinosaurs and at first I didn't know what they were supposed to mean so I wrote them down so I would remember. I asked friends to help but they couldn't help me. So I entered some of them into the internet to see what came up and this museum came up as having some of the things I was dreaming about. So I had to come and find out". "I see" Bea replied. Allie added "The first time I just took some photos and then headed home, but the dreams were getting more vivid so I've been back a few times since then. I then started to dream about a woman with no face and she had a uniform like yours but I couldn't see her name, the first time I saw you I thought you were the woman in the dream that's why I didn't feel so well". "Wow this is deep" Bea said. "I'm sorry if its a lot to take in" Allie added, "but I had to try and work out what these dreams meant as they were keeping me awake". Bea said "I will help you with whatever you need". Allie nodded and said "Thank you".


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER 9

 

It was almost an hour and they were still sitting in the café chatting, but Bea had to leave as her lunch break was over. Allie really wanted to ask Bea to meet up again but she wasn't sure if she had made herself sound a bit nutty with the things she had been telling her. But she didn't need to worry as Bea said she had enjoyed their talk and wondered if they could do it again soon. Allie explained to Bea that she lived in Edinburgh, but Bea said she was happy to go to Edinburgh to see Allie. Bea told Allie it was her day off the next day and she would be pleased to meet up with her for lunch in her surroundings. This was music to Allie's ears, so she arranged a time to meet Bea and said she would meet her at Waverley station. 

Allie was quite nervous when she got home as she was going to meet up with Bea again tomorrow for lunch, she was so glad she hadn't scared her off. And she was sure she still had a lot of stuff she could tell her. She decided to call out for pizza and have an early night. As she felt she would have a long day tomorrow. 

Allie didn't sleep well, she didn't have many dreams but it was nerves this time that kept her awake. This time it was because she was actually looking forward to seeing Bea again. When she got out of bed she had some orange juice, but she decided not to have much for breakfast as she was going to have lunch out, so she opted for just a piece of fruit. Allie had a shower and sorted her hair, before leaving in a taxi for the station. She ended up being about half an hour early to meet Bea, this was because she was so nervous that she didn't want to be late so she left earlier than she needed to. 

Allie was waiting at the entrance to the train station and she heard the train coming into the platform, Allie immediately began to get very nervous, even though she had been with Bea only yesterday she still got nervous talking with her. It was only a minute or two before Bea walked up the stairs, Allie spotted her straight away, she gave her the biggest of smiles when she got to the top of the stairs, she returned the gesture when she saw Allie waiting for her. Bea walked over and said "hi" to Allie, she said "hi" straight back. Allie knew a great pub so she told Bea to follow her, and they walked towards the pub talking about nothing in particular as Allie was waiting till they sat down to enter into the real conversation. 

When they entered the pub they grabbed a seat and they both picked up a menu. It was weird but they both decided on the same item, it was fish and chips. It was Allie's favourite but she had always eaten sensibly so it was always a treat when she had it which made her enjoy it even more when she did have it. Bea went to the bar and ordered the food, whilst Allie stayed at the table. When Bea returned she started to tell Allie why she had listened to her when she had told her about the dreams, normally she would have thought somebody speaking like this would be some sort of nutter but not this time and then she told Allie she had a confession to make. Bea told Allie that her dead wife Kelly had been coming to her in her dreams saying don't let her go, be with her. At first she didn't have a clue what it meant, so she just carried on with her life to see if the dreams would become clearer to her at some point. Allie gasped when she heard what Bea was saying, she was shocked that she was having dreams too, but even more shocked that she had a dead wife. Bea continued to say she had lost her wife in a motorbike accident about 8 months before. They were so engrossed in their conversation the both didn't notice the waitress bringing their food over.

They finished their food in jig time as they both had loads of questions they needed answered. Allie excused herself to go to the bathroom, but when she was drying her hands at the dryer she had a weird thought "holy fuck" she said out loud. She needed to ask Bea what her last name was as she had just gotten this weird feeling in her stomach. She went back out to the table, Bea started to talk and Allie said "I need to ask you something important", "yes what is it?" Bea asked. "What is your last name?" "Its Smith, why?" "Oh fuck, oh fuck. Allie was struggling now as the realisation had just came to her, but Bea was obviously still oblivious, to what Allie had just worked out. "Are you ok"? Bea asked, no I'm not, Allie answered. At this point she had her hands over her face she could not believe what was happening. She kept saying to herself I have Bea's dead wife's heart, I have Bea's dead wife's heart. She had to excuse herself to go to the bathroom again, this time not to use the bathroom but to splash cold water on her face, to try and calm herself down.

Now Allie had to go out and try and explain everything to Bea, as it was clear she hadn't worked it out yet. When Allie sat back down, Bea had a weird look on her face and she said "I know what's going on, I know who you are, I have just remembered I sent you a letter, you have my dead wife Kelly's heart don't you?" Bea was stunned to say the least. Allie could only say "yes I think I do". 

They both sat for a while not really knowing what to do or what to say. It was Bea who spoke first saying, "I think Kelly was trying to tell us we were to be together, what do you think?" Bea asked. "I think you may be right, I think because I have her heart she has been giving me clues in my dreams to find you" Allie replied. "Holy fuck, do you believe in this sort of stuff?" Bea asked. "Well no I didn't, but I think I do now" Allie said, still putting her both hands over her face and eyes. They both couldn't believe what was happening. "Are you married or seeing someone" Bea asked coyly. Allie couldn't really answer as she was still stunned, all she could do was shake her head, and then said "my wife left me when I got ill, and we got divorced a while ago". They both didn't know what to do or say next. So they sat in silence for a while.

"I need a drink" Bea said, "do you want one? she asked. "Wine, white wine" was all Allie could say. They sat for another hour, had another two drinks but hardly said two words to each other. They both were stunned at what was going on, was it real or were they both imagining it because of what they had both been through recently. When they were drinking their 3rd drink they started to talk again. Allie thought it was really funny that her new heart had been telling her stuff for ages and it took her months to work it out. Bea couldn't believe her dead wife was telling her it was ok to see another woman so soon after her death. But she knew her wife, and she had always said don't sit and mope around, please get on with your life and have fun. 

It was time for Bea to go home but she said she wanted to see Allie again, as she wasn't quite finished with the questions she had for her. Allie was pleased she had said it so they arranged another time to meet up. Allie walked Bea to the station and she went home. Allie got a taxi straight to her mums to tell her what had happened. Mary must have though Allie was mad with the looks that she was giving her, but she actually believed her. Allie was ecstatic that she had worked out what the dreams meant. Her only wonder now was would Bea be willing to do what her dead wife wanted her to do, as she felt like she was beginning to fall for Bea.

 

 

EPILOGUE

It was 8 months since they both found out the meanings of their dreams. They had seen lots of each other in that time, so much so that they had fallen in love with each other. 

They both made massive decisions about their futures. So they sold their houses and then they bought a lovely villa together in Spain, they decided on Alicante as Allie had been there with friends when she was younger and she thought it was a beautiful place to live. They also bought a small bar not far from their villa, which they loved running. Bea was planning on proposing to Allie on her birthday, which was 2 months away. 

They had spoken for ages after finding out that they were destined to be together, they even said it was like two worlds colliding. But the pull that they were feeling to be together was far too strong that they couldn't dismiss it. So they decided to give it a chance and they were deliriously happy. They just hoped they had a long future together. And they joked that it would be a fantastic story that they could tell their kids. 

 

THE END.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I hope you like my new Ballie story. I will be finishing my others as soon as I can.


End file.
